User talk:Gummy097
Welcome! Welcome, friend, to the Old School Runescape Wiki! It's always good to see new editors on the wiki, whether you craft entire articles or just cite references; it's all needed & appreciated. Being a new editor can definitely be overwhelming at times, so do not hesitate to ask questions to me, or anyone else! If you're not the social type, you can look at the general . If that wasn't enough, then below I've listed some other ways to get you started: *The rules of the land. **If you're just here to upload some images, you can skip to our Images and Media Policy, to do it right the first time around. *The style guide, which is very useful when it comes to formatting **Pro-Tip: Links can be typed with two brackets, like This instead of inserting the entire url, which slows down the page and makes it messy. *Tips to make your userpage as dashing as mine. *If you need extra help, see administrator requests, user help. *Feel free to join our Discord channel for live chat with fellow editors! Remember to sign your name on talk pages & discussions by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will make your signature automatically appear when you hit save. It'll look really bland at first, but there are some things you can do to make it fit your style! Again, welcome, and we hope you make the Wiki-verse a better place!-- Miniquests I fixed it for you. I believe it was broken because you were using Visual Editor. Try source next time. -- 07:13, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. I'm new. Gummy097 (talk) 12:06, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Questreq duplicating requirements Hi Gummy, The questreq template appears to be displaying requirements twice on some pages. It seems like both sublists are adding the same information, or the template is just ignoring the argument and displaying everything. Have a look at this revision of DS2 where you can see what I mean; it does it on all other pages that use both skills and quests sublists. Additionally, for quests with no quest requirements but have skill requirements, the quest currently displays itself as a prerequisite. Have a look at this revision of Eagles' Peak to see that. I don't Lua good, so I haven't messed with anything. Please have a look when you get a chance. JohnSixxScott (talk) 08:50, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. The Questreq template is still under development right now. i've fixed the pages displaying requirements twice. Your latter assertion was right in that the template is just ignoring the argument and displaying everything. This isn't how the final design will be, it's just a result of development testing. I've recently learned to use sandbox pages for dev testing so I don't expect any of my tests to spill out onto any of the live articles from now on. Gummy097 (talk) 04:28, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Forking Hey, this message is to let you know about about forking away from Wikia/Fandom, just incase you missed it. This is also a great opportunity for you to give any feedback for the fork site and propose anything you'd like to see going forward. - 20:56, September 26, 2018 (UTC)